Esa Flor
by Chelonia
Summary: En el tumulto de Atenas, Aldebarán de Tauro se encuentra, años después, con una persona de la cual tiene un recuerdo bochornoso pero grato. (Aldebarán - Europa)


Saint Seiya y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kurumada y Toei Animation.

 **ESA FLOR**

 _¿Me reconocerás? ¿Te reconoceré?_

 _El tiempo distorsionado de mi mundo no ha permitido que se borre tu cara juvenil de mis párpados aún._

 _Por la flor perdí la vida una vez. Como recordatorio de mi propio descuido, y por el encanto de tu gesto, la conservé._

 _La tengo en un frasco de cristal. Está marchita, como seguramente estará tu recuerdo de mí a estas alturas de tu vida. No soy quién para deplorarlo, tu edad tierna y condición de civil libre te hace merecedora de salir al mundo y hacer de tu vida lo que quieras. Yo, tan mayor que tú, tengo grilletes en los pies y me debo a alguien muy superior._

 _Diciembre de 2016_

El último mes del año es una época agradable para Aldebarán por los festejos, el espíritu navideño, las buenas intenciones, la comida y, por qué no, los caprichos consumistas de nuestra época, no obstante no poder permitirse casi ninguno por la complicada situación económica del país y del Santuario en particular. Su empleo temporal como cocinero en un pequeño restaurante le resultaba de ayuda, por pequeña que ésta fuere, para comprar ingredientes necesarios para uno o dos platillos navideños de su patria, y material para hacer reparaciones en su casa de Tauro, tan apremiantemente necesarias.

Es, no obstante, un mes muy ocupado, y a él nunca le falta el elemento de tensión por la gran cantidad de gente en los negocios y el aumento criminal de precios, además de que, paralelo a sus compras y preparativos, pretendía aumentar la intensidad de su entrenamiento físico para superar sus récords personales para año nuevo. Muchas cosas de qué preocuparse.

Pudo por fin bajar un sábado a la ciudad y dirigirse a los mercados sobre ruedas y tiendas de mayoreo para hallar precios convenientes a su economía, y al finalizar esa primera jornada, algo bulliciosa, entró a un pequeño parque que se encontraba al salir del último establecimiento donde compró. Había gente, pero no importaba, quería sentarse un momento a verificar todo su mandado y el cambio, para regresar después a su casa.

Divisó entre los paseantes y los niños jugando una banca de concreto bastante amplia y sin respaldos, en los que había gente sentada a ambos lados de la misma, dándose la espalda unos a otros. Como ya casi estaba llena, se apresuró a tomar un lugar para sí y sus bolsas, aunque tuviera que colocarse de espaldas a alguien.

Sí, un hombre de su condición puede llegar a sentir cansancio mental, y tratándose de una persona distraída como él, su pensamiento dejó de concentrarse en sus contabilidades para desviarse a la vista del golfo Sarónico, el sonido de una fuente, y el ligero descenso de temperatura propio de la tarde. Ese tipo de cuadros eran de un costumbrismo tan relajado que en ocasiones le hacían desear no tener su profesión, y cambiar su lugar por el de un individuo común y corriente.

No solía ir solo a esas excursiones a Rodorio y Atenas, en ocasiones iba con Mu y Kiki, a veces con Aioria y/o Aioros, o cualquier otra persona pertinente. Las pocas veces que iba sin compañía solía tardar casi tanto como cuando iba con alguien, por el sólo hecho de ensimismarse en escenarios pueblerinos o citadinos que le eran casi ajenos: la gente libre, los animales, los automóviles, casas, negocios. Para alguien como él, que encontraba gusto en placeres simples de la vida, aquello tenía su encanto.

"Suficiente", pensó. "Se va a hacer tarde, y debería hacer mi guardia". Golpeteó el suelo levemente con su pie izquierdo como un modo de despertarse, e intentó reanudar el conteo que había pausado varios minutos atrás. Había una bolsa de las suyas a la que parecía llevarse el viento. "Qué extraño, no está tan fuerte". Ahora esa bolsa ya tenía un movimiento que no era natural ni propio del viento. "¿Quién…?" Con cierta brusquedad colocó su mano sobre el bulto para que dejara de moverse.

Una exclamación de susto le hizo retirar la mano como si la retirara del fuego. Por haber reconocido una voz femenina, se recriminó a sí mismo su falta de delicadeza, y evitaba cruzar mirada con la persona a sus espaldas por vergüenza.

-Perdón, no…- dijeron ambos a la vez, con voz insegura.

Ella dio un ligero respingo al mirar la cara del hombre. Sus repetidos parpadeos y su casi sonrisa denotaban sus ganas de hablar. Él, por su parte, se quedó con el ceño fruncido, perplejo ante esa cara, escudriñando en su memoria porque juraba haberla visto antes.

-Tú eres…- musitó ella, señalándolo con el índice y con una sonrisa infantil.

El torso de Aldebarán se inclinó un poco para poner cierta distancia entre él y la muchacha; por el grado de su sorpresa, puso una mano en el pecho, como dudando si realmente se refería a él, y no lo estaba confundiendo. El pobre, azorado, sólo lograba balbucear.

-Qué tonta fui, perdona.- Continuó ella, sonriendo, intentando calmarlo. -¿Te gustan las mandarinas? –acercó la fruta a Aldebarán, ofreciéndosela, sin cambiar su expresión cándida.

Así, con ese gesto de obsequio de la joven, él se acordó.

Dejó salir un suspiro de sorpresa muy quedo, pero su mandíbula abierta lo delató. Iba a reír. Iba a carraspear. Iba a pedirle mil disculpas. En medio del torbellino que denotaba su expresión, la muchacha tras él le volvió a ofrecer la fruta.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ella con un dejo de preocupación en su voz, sin dejar de sostener la mandarina.

"Aplácate ya, por todos los cielos". Pensó él. Con un gesto de la mano, rechazó amablemente la fruta que le ofrecía la joven. Sentía nervios, nervios positivos, si es que eso era posible. Este tipo de nervios lo hacían sonreír y mirar fascinado al rostro recién reconocido.

-Eres…

-¿Ya te acordaste? ¡Qué vergüenza! – Rió ella, rememorando. –Te hice pasar un bochorno con tus compañeros, ¿verdad? ¡Mil disculpas! Yo era una puberta, y mis hermanas y yo estábamos jugueteando.

La risa afable y abierta de ella se sobreponía por mucho al intento de risa tímida y sutil que él soltó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿5, 6 años? –movió la mano frente a su cara, como si intentara alejar un aroma o insecto frente a ella. –No importa, ya pasó todo eso.

Por todos los sucesos confusos y antinaturales que siguieron a ese evento, él no tenía conocimiento exacto del tiempo que había transcurrido desde el incidente de la flor. Lo único seguro es que había sido el tiempo suficiente para lograr que él no reconociera instantáneamente a una persona cuya cara recordaba con nitidez. Desde luego, ella no iba a permanecer para siempre con el aspecto pueril de su primer encuentro. Era ahora un poco más alta, estaba peinada diferente, vestida diferente, incluso usaba maquillaje sutil y joyería sencilla.

Ante la comprensión de estos detalles, su sonrisa de sorpresa se tornó en una sonrisa enternecida. Desde el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había sorprendido a una dama, se había sonrojado ligeramente; ahora su rostro estaba totalmente enrojecido, pero no había forma de que él se diera cuenta en ese momento. El color que tenía la cara de Aldebarán, la forma que adoptaron sus pómulos y mejillas y el brillo de sus ojos conmovió a la muchacha, suponiendo que por su oficio rudo, él no tendría muchos motivos para sonreír.

-Yo soy Europa.- declaró ella, ofreciéndole su mano para un saludo, con su misma sonrisa cordial.

El hombre parpadeó perplejo al ver esa mano blanca, muy pequeña en comparación con la suya, y con una sonrisa confusa alternó la vista entre los ojos de la joven y la manecita, como dudando sobre la certeza de ese gesto.

-Europa… Como el continente.

Ella se sonrojó y rió.

-Sí, así mismo.- Durante su risa bajó un poco el brazo; volvió a levantarlo para sostener su intención de saludo formal. –No muerdo.

Él respingó un poco al notar su propia falta de cortesía, e inmediatamente le respondió el saludo estrechando la mano femenina con mucha suavidad, casi como si no la quisiera sujetar. Al sentir la presión casi nula, ella arqueó una ceja para hacer un gesto de duda sin dejar su expresión alegre.

Supuso que ahora era su turno de presentarse él. No obstante, sabía que aquello no era seguro en la ciudad, en medio de tanta gente.

-Yo…- titubeó.

-Sé quién eres. –interrumpió Europa con expresión condescendiente. –En el pueblo los conocemos, sabemos quiénes son ustedes.

El hecho de que la gente de Rodorio aún conservara esa relación ancestral con el ejército de la diosa era algo conocido para él; aun así esa declaración, venida de los labios de la joven, le pareció reconfortante y preocupante a la vez.

-Tu nombre es como… árabe, ¿cierto?

-Ah, sí.- su sonrisa modesta denotaba su contención de hablar en presencia de público civil.

-Si quieres, podemos ir a otro lado.- Sugirió ella al darse de la cuenta de la situación.

A continuación, sacó de su bolso unas cuantas bolsas de pellón para mandado, para así acomodar las cosas que compró de forma más práctica para ella, y le ofreció a él un par para que hiciera lo mismo con sus productos.

-Gracias, pero no es necesario, son tuyas…

-Descuida. Esas se pueden conseguir en cualquier lugar.- ella interrumpió sus pretextos y, con sus cosas ya acomodadas en las bolsas más grandes, se levantó y se colocó al lado del caballero.

Con ella en pie y mirándolo, comprendió que lo invitaba a levantarse y caminar con ella. Por una parte, tenía una leve preocupación por regresar a cumplir sus obligaciones. Pero tenía tanto tiempo de no haber visto ese rostro tan amable, y era tanto su interés por saber qué habría sido de la vida de esa muchacha, que aceptó: le ofreció cargar sus bolsas más pesadas y se puso de pie.

Ella lo miró cuan largo era y dejó notar su sobresalto por la estatura del caballero, a pesar de que recordaba que era especialmente grande. Él sonrió modesto y se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Dos metros diez contra un metro sesenta y uno no era algo que pasara desapercibido.

Ella tenía el aspecto de una peonia.

Una vez que se acercaron al parapeto que bordeaba la costa, donde había menos gente y estaba más dispersa, ella sintió confianza de preguntarle.

-Eres caballero dorado. El de Tauro, ¿no es así?

Él asintió, un poco cohibido aún.

-Al… Ale…

-Aldebarán.

-Pero… ¿ese es tu nombre real?

-No, desde luego que no. Es un nombre que, por tradición, adoptamos todos los elegidos por la armadura de Tauro.

-Pero ¿y tu nombre verdadero?

-Ese lo abandonamos una vez que asumimos el nombre nuevo.

Ella ladeó un poco la cabeza, dubitativa.

-Pero tú tienes un nombre de persona, ¿no?

Él tragó saliva sin dejar de sonreír nervioso.

-Sí, tenía un nombre.

Ella se dio cuenta de que aquel tema no era algo que el caballero quisiera tocar. Por un momento vaciló y se quedó sin saber qué decir.

-Pero, cuéntame – interrumpió él ese silencio momentáneo - ¿qué es de tu vida? ¿Vas a la escuela? – arrojó esas preguntas al azar, no sabiendo exactamente qué decir.

-¡No! – respondió ella haciéndose la ofendida, pero sin evitar la risa. – Yo ya terminé la escuela hace mucho.

Aldebarán se quedó perplejo. Europa se veía muy joven para no estar en edad escolar, a menos que hubiera interrumpido su educación, y eso no le parecía.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo ya estoy trabajando.

-Pero eres una chica, a tu edad deberías ir a la escuela, ¿no?

-Terminé el liceo hace cuatro años.

Trató de hacer cuentas, pero nada cuadraba bien. ¡Pero si parecía una adolescente!

-Tengo veintidós años, Aldebarán. ¿Pues qué creías?

Él rió con sorna para sus adentros, como pensando que no por tener esa edad ya era madura.

-Discúlpame, te calculaba unos dieciséis, máximo dieciocho.

-Qué cosas, otras personas ya me han dicho eso. – dijo ella entre risas. –No sientas pena por eso, soy la mayor de mis hermanas, y quienes no nos conocen creen que yo soy la de en medio o la menor. La estatura no me ayuda.

Él la miró con una sonrisa y gesto de interrogación.

-Las niñas que estaban aquél día conmigo, ellas son mis hermanas. En ese entonces, teníamos casi la misma estatura las tres, se veía que iban a ser más altas que yo.

-Ah, ellas. Unas con pelo oscuro.

-Sí, ellas tienen el cabello castaño oscuro, como mi mamá. Yo tengo el color de pelo de mi papá. Por desgracia, no heredé también su estatura.

-No te pierdes de nada, evitas estar encorvada en lugares estrechos y golpearte sin querer en la cabeza con el marco de las puertas, o lámparas.

Ella sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

-No digo que quisiera tener esa estatura tan…- respingó un poco – perdona; bueno, digo que quisiera medir unos, no sé, uno setenta, o algo así.

-No te apures. – le respondió Tauro con resignación, como diciendo "me lo dicen todo el tiempo" – Además, estás bien así como eres.

Ella se sonrojó un poco.

-¿Cuántos años tienes tú?

Él apretó los labios para evitar a toda costa revelar el dato que se le preguntaba, y para evitar la sonrisa inminente por la gracia que le daba la curiosidad de Europa.

-Anda, no me voy a reír.- lo instó ella, dándole una palmada suave en el antebrazo.

-Muchos.- Soltó, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Pareces mi mamá.- Rió la muchacha. –A ver, yo adivino. ¿Treinta y cinco? ¿Treinta y ocho? No puede ser más de cuarenta.

Aldebarán arqueó bastante las cejas, se quedó boquiabierto y, entre risas, lanzó una exclamación fingiéndose ofendido. Europa trató de callar sus carcajadas llevándose las manos a la boca.

-Tengo veintiocho años.

-Bueno, el primer número que dije fue treinta y cinco, no estaba tan alejado.- Trató ella de excusarse.

-Tan estropeado me veo.

-¡Perdona! No, no te ves mal, si aún ni llegas a los treinta años.

Entre ellos jugaban al ofendido y la ofensora, pero a varios metros de distancia era notable el regocijo de los dos por las niñerías que intercambiaban.

-Bueno, pero- interrumpió él para volver al tema de conversación original – si ya terminaste la escuela ¿a qué te dedicas?

-Abrí hace unos meses mi negocio. Me dedico a él de tiempo completo, aún no he podido contratar alguien que me ayude.

-Vaya, ¿y de qué es?

-Una florería.

Se miraron a la cara uno al otro, en complicidad; hicieron una mueca de gracia, soltaron un poco de aire por la nariz, para, inevitablemente, soltar al mismo tiempo una risotada.

-Seguro que eso no lo veías venir, ¿verdad?- logró decir ella con poco aire a causa de la hilaridad del momento.

-No, es toda una sorpresa. ¿Quién lo iba a imaginar?

Él tampoco podía controlar mucho su propia risa, y la de ella era tan peculiar y llamativa, que llegó un momento en el que ya no se reía tanto de la situación irónica –la niña de la flor ahora es florista-, sino de la risa de Europa. A su vez, a ella le conmovía y le causaba gracia la risa de Aldebarán una vez que él se liberó de la inhibición y dejó ver su alborozo libremente.

Caminaron lentamente durante poco más de una hora por la línea costera bromeando entre sí y actualizándose entre ellos sobre detalles muy generalizados de su vida. Nada, desde luego, arriesgado de revelar ni privado. Al llegar a una parada de autobús y percatarse de la hora, Europa indicó con expresión de lástima que debía tomar el transporte público.

-Aquí para el autobús que me deja cerca del pueblo. – Suspiró. – Perdón por tenerte cargando todas esas cosas, ya me las llevo yo desde aquí.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres que te siga ayudando con ellas? A fin de cuentas, yo también tengo que regresar y debo que pasar por el pueblo, sí o sí.

-Has cargado tanto…

Él bufó casi burlonamente.

-Las cosas que he cargado, empujado y quebrado antes. Esto es poco, en serio.

Así, acordaron abordar juntos el autobús que los acercaba a Rodorio. Durante el trayecto, aprovechando que el vehículo iba casi vacío, ella expresó su admiración por el color negro y el lacio del cabello de su acompañante, y lo mucho que le gustaba la perforación que tenía en el septum* nasal. Ante esa observación, inmediatamente Aldebarán se sobresaltó y se tocó la nariz, como queriendo ocultar y retirar la pieza decorativa, de la cual apenas se acordaba, y en ese momento consideraba poco apropiada de mostrar ante una dama como ella.

-¡No! ¡Déjatela! Se te ve muy bien.

Después de un rato, llegaron a la última parada y bajaron del autobús. Tuvieron que caminar en una ligera pendiente para salir de los límites de la ciudad y entrar al pueblo donde ella vivía y que a él lo llevaba de regreso a su lugar correspondiente. Después de caminar unos veinte minutos, llegaron a una sección muy tranquila con casas sencillas y de tamaño mediano, muchas de las cuales tenían sus propios corrales o jardines con variedad de hortalizas.

Ella se detuvo al llegar a una bocacalle con adoquinado un poco deteriorado.

-Bueno –habló ella con poco ánimo de despedirse -, ya llegué.

El caballero sonrió. Ella ofreció cargar con sus bultos, a pesar de la continua preocupación por parte de él por su capacidad de cargarlos. Después, se acordó repentinamente de un detalle.

-Ten.- dijo sacando de su cartera una tarjeta de presentación, con decoración muy estilizada.- Es mi negocio, ahí dice la dirección, horario y teléfono, por si quieres pasar.

-Es en la ciudad. ¿No te queda algo lejos?

-Sí, tengo que tomar dos autobuses para llegar; pero ya qué, no pude pedir un crédito más alto para pagar en un lugar más cercano o elegante.

Él miró la tarjeta por ambos lados, sonriendo.

-Gracias.

-No, gracias a ti, por molestarte llevando mis cosas.

Europa estiró bien las piernas y el cuello, y lo miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta por parte de él. El caballero, sin embargo, frunció las cejas, dubitativo, al no captar a la primera la invitación. Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que ella lo que quería era despedirse, tal como la gente normal en Grecia lo hace. Se inclinó a la altura de la joven para juntar su mejilla con la de ella. Esperaba que sólo fuera un "beso", pero lo tomó desprevenido un segundo beso en la otra mejilla por parte de ella. Tal como es la costumbre ahí.

Se reincorporaron, y ella se fue caminando unos metros para entrar a la calle, sacó una llave, subió a un pórtico, y, antes de abrir la puerta, puso sus bolsas en el suelo, se volteó, y miró a Aldebarán para sonreír y agitar la mano en señal de despedida afectuosa.

Una vez que ella entró a su hogar, él se quedó mirando unos segundos la casa, se dio la vuelta, y se encaminó de regreso al Santuario.

*Al final, me gustó la idea de la perforación que tiene en la película de Legend of Sanctuary:


End file.
